No Words Needed
by KaitoHeichou
Summary: Marik says something Bakura has never expected to hear from him. Headcanon traces, slightly implied sex and a tad of violence. Rated T just in case.


**I assume this is not as good as I wanted it to be, but hope you guys like it anyway. Contains some traces of headcanon, implied sex and a tad of violence. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

''I love you.''

Bakura rolled over and looked at the young man sharing the bed with him. He had his eyes closed, and was taking deep, long breaths while a devilish smirk curled up his lips. Bakura sighed and placed his hand on the other's forehead. ''Do you have a fever, Marik?''

Marik giggled and opened his eyes, raising his upper body so his back was leaning against the wall. ''I am perfectly fine.'' He grinned. ''Is it me telling you I love you that concerning?'' Yes, it was. Most of the word exchanges between the two were menaces, insults, and jokes meant to mock and humiliate the other. Marik saying something like that was something that had never happened before, so it was normal for Bakura to be confused or even mildly terrified. He looked at his smiling companion and shook his head.

''Considering that the nicest thing you've told me up to now is that you want to roll around in my blood, I'd say yes.'' Bakura laughed coldly, only earning him an equally cold cackle from Marik. Before Bakura could say anything else, the Egyptian was leaning over him, pinning him down with the weight of his body. They were both in silence, the only sound filling the room being Marik's calm and Bakura's frenetic heartbeats. Marik approached Bakura's ear and exhaled into it, the body under him shivering in a way that annoyed him and excited him at the same time.

''I wasn't finished yet. I love you when you are in pain. Love you when you beg me for mercy and squirm under me with no chance of escape. But mostly…'' He placed his hands on Bakura's neck and started to squeeze. Bakura began struggling and grabbed Marik's hands, trying to move them away. No such luck, as the other was clearly stronger than him physically. He started choking, his lungs begging for air. ''…mostly, my dear Bakura, I love you when you're about to die, and you desperately try to cling from any chance of survival you have.''

A tear rolled down Bakura's cheek as he silently begged with his eyes to be released. The Egyptian just smiled and let go of him once he the spirit of the Ring was at the border of life and death, or at least his host's body. He kissed him gently on the cheek and went back to his initial position. Bakura gasped for air, the burning pain in his chest finally relieved and he glared at Marik, trying to find an appropriate reaction.

Marik was always like that, unpredictable and violent. He was never kind towards Bakura and his body had been in danger more than one time, the deep scars on his chest and back a clear sign of the treatment he was offered every night. Even so, Bakura was certain that Marik wouldn't kill him. He knew that he'd be offered the Egyptian's company and not so healthy affection without even giving much in return, and he was grateful for that.

Nobody else had cared about him, in any way. He was just a wondering soul, who had finally found a permanent host to settle in and had never had anyone to share a piece of his mind with as openly as he could with Marik. When they were not in bed, they were at each other's throats. When they were not menacing each other, they talked. And Bakura knew Marik's insecurities just as well as Marik knew his.

He knew that the dark entity that was his mate looked for trust. Someone who'd willingly leave their lives in his hands and trust him not to end it, no matter how much he broke it or seemed he was about to do every day. Bakura gave Marik the trust he needed, as for some reason still unknown to him he trusted the other more than he ever trusted himself.

With a sigh, Bakura curled up next to Marik and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. ''You are an idiot.'' He muttered.  
''Hmmm, what makes you say that?'' Marik's voice lacked the usual mocking tone that came with it.  
''Nothing, I just know you are.''  
''Fine then. Why are you wasting your time with an idiot like me, hmm?''  
Bakura groaned. ''Shut up I am not wasting my time. Furthermore, I don't need to give _you_ any explanation to my actions.'' Marik laughed and wrapped one of his arms around Bakura, pulling him in a hug. He smirked when he saw him blush instead of the usual denial he showed.

''No words needed. I'll let Malik take over tomorrow, as you've given me quite the entertainment today.'' A soft giggle. ''Don't miss me too much.'' Without another word, Marik buried his head in Bakura's hair and fell asleep, the sweet smell it gave making him drowsy and relaxed.

Bakura remained still in Marik's hug, stealing quick glances at him from time to time. He had to cope up with Malik's annoying behavior yet another day, not to mention how angry he'd be at Bakura for sleeping with his body again. Nevertheless, Bakura was ready to withstand that. Deep in his heart, he knew he'd be able to face any challenge or pain as long as it gave him even a few moments of peace together with Marik. The lonely spirit of the Ring had finally found someone whose hands he could place his life in, someone he could share his deepest secrets and fears with.

Bakura smiled and pressed their bodies even closer, allowing himself to slither one of his arms around Marik's waist and tangle their bodies together even more. He knew he'd soon be sleeping himself, his eyelids already heavy and about to close, the sweet idea of rest more alluring than anything else in the world at that moment. Before giving in, he managed to mumble something he hoped would someday reach Marik's ears too.

''I think I love you too.''


End file.
